Heart Shaped Box
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: UA/Maka, era aquello que siempre había faltado en su vida. Fue ardor, y pasión. Fue atracción, y perdición. Fue aquello que rompió su corazón. Y es aquello de lo cual, siempre hay que despedirse-One-shot. Fluff/Soul&Maka/Regalito para Puly-elric


**Disclaimer:** **S**oul Eater no me pertence. Yo solo juego con sus existensias, para mi diversion, ¡Y tambien la suya claro!

**Summary: ****M**aka, era aquello que siempre habia faltado en su vida. Fue ardor, y pasión. Fue atracción, y perdición. Fue aquello que rompio su corazón. Y es aquello de lo cual, siempre hay que despedirse. Soul/Maka. One-shot. Fluff. Regalito para Puly-elric.

**»** **&****Advertencia: ****C**ontenido Optimista. Historia _algo_ prohibida :D

* * *

**Heart shaped box**

"_**S**__olo **t**ú **c**alido **c**orazón, y **n**ada **m**ás"_

_-__**F**__. __**G**__arcía __**L**__orca-_

**.**

**(Soul POV)**

**S**uspiré en el momento que su olor llegó a mi nariz.

Acaricié el papel entre mis dedos. Y olvide casi por completo, lo que en él estaba escrito.

No transcurrieron muchos segundos hasta que escuché su mudo paso; tierno, inseguro y torpe. Su baile descalzo y su risita de niña, resonando fuertes en la habitación. Tampoco tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que se dirigía hacía aquí.

Cerré los ojos y puede sentirla, por primera vez desde hacia horas. Su respiración tibia contra mi oreja, los latidos de su corazón contra mi espalda a un ritmo tranquilo. Sus brazos delgados atándome con delicadeza, y su frente contra la piel de mi cuello.

— ¿Desearías no haberme conocido? —preguntó tranquila. Como quien habla de la muerte con algo de humor.

Me separé con delicadeza del cuerpo de Maka, quien yacía abrazándome desde hacia ya un rato. No había hablado en todo lo que la noche aún vivía. Y hace recién unos instantes, espere a escuchar mi nombre escapar de entre sus suaves labios, posados sobre mi cuello en una caricia muda. No lo oí; ella un esperaba mi respuesta. Bajé mi mirada hasta el piso, y el aroma de su cabello me golpeó en ese instante. Magnífico, dulce, relajante. Con mi dedo dibuje pequeños círculos, justo en la palma de su mano, cuando por fin pude traspasarle mi calor a través del roce. Ella se tensó.

Dirigí mi vista a la ventana entre abierta. La noche se bañaba de plata, era magnífico. ¿Qué hacía a esta noche distinta de las otras? Claro, siempre discutíamos debido a mi orgullo y su mal carácter. Pero, eso era algo normal para nosotros.

_Oh, claro, la despedida..._

— No hables estupideces ¿quieres? —en un segundo me encontré besando su mano, ya un poco más tibia.

Maka apoyó sus manos a cada costado de mi rostro, y me obligó a voltearme, deseaba que le contestara mirándola directamente a los ojos. Yo suspiré ante esa acción, ¿Qué debía contestarle? Aquello no merecía respuesta.

— Limítate a contestar por favor —me miró con sus ojos color verde, los ojos de una niña inocente, brillando. Y no pude evitar sonreírle. Ella era la criatura más hermosa y peligrosa en todo el mundo, los celos estuvieron apunto de tocarme, la sombra del extraño rodeaba sus pensamientos otra vez. Podía notarlo en aquella mirada de culpabilidad y tristeza.

Atrajo mi rostro hasta el suyo y acarició mis mejillas con la yema de sus dedos. Yo cerré los ojos y sonreí disfrutando de aquella sensación tan relajante. En cuanto sus manos rozaron mi rostro pude ver claramente la mirada de aquel que yo y ella habíamos traicionado con nuestro amor.

"_¿Por qué...? me cuestiono su voz herida."_

La ignore. Como siempre, supe hacerlo muy bien.

—Tú aún tienes mi corazón entre tus manos. Bueno sobre tu mesita de noche_... _Para ser más exactos—dije abriendo levemente los ojos—Te lo regalé hace mucho, y aún no comprendes que yo no me iré Maka, no sin ti.

—Pero, debes ir...—pronunció mordiendo su labio inferior—Yo, tendré que irme dentro de poco... Perderás la felicidad que tanto te costó encontrar —

—Tú eres mi felicidad tontita.—puse mis ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza—Ya te lo dije hoy. Eres hermosa pero a veces no hablas más que tonterías—.

Maka rió. Sus labios dejaban apreciar aquella perfecta sonrisa, _esa_ sonrisa, que yo adoraba ver luego de una discusión. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie antes. Y aquí estoy profundamente enamorado de una testaruda, irritable y simplemente muy _ella_. Mi amiga, mi compañera, mi Maka. _Mia._

—Además, sabes bien que no te dejaría sola, al menos no hasta que llegue la hora. No permitiré que nadie más se te acerque en ese tiempo. Estas oficialmente secuestrada. —

Maka rodó los ojos —Claro...—ironizó. Para luego hacer un puchero demasiado tierno como para no reírme de el. Intente tragarme la risa pero era demasiado. Sus labios en un puchero me recordaban demasiado a ella un poco_ más_ pequeña intentando dar nuestro primer beso.

— Eres un completo idiota —me regañó.

— Lo soy —admití. Me gire un poco hacia la pared y comencé a reír violentamente.

— Basta —Maka aun sonrojada, golpeó mi brazo.

No pude pronunciar nada más, la risa no me lo permitía. Es que a veces era tan inocente e infantil, que me ponía muy difícil no burlarme de ella. Maka volvió a golpearme en el brazo, y yo la abracé en un intento de parar las risas.

—Lo siento—me disculpe cuando pare de reír—, es sólo que... eres demasiado bonita cuando te pones así—me mordí el labio para no reírme de nuevo.

Acerque su rostro al mió y la mire a los ojos, ella intentaba mantenerse amenazante con su expresión de: "Te golpeare si sigues". Pero ella sabian bien, que eso no lograría mantenerme alejado.

Tomé su barbilla y presioné suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Ella cerró sus ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de acercarse más a mí. La imité, cerré los ojos y me acerqué a ella. Abrí la boca y dejé que mi lengua acariciara su labio inferior. Maka se alejó de mí rápidamente, y cubrió con sus dedos el sitio que hace algunos momentos, yo había poseído sin pudor alguno.

— Soy nueva en estas cosas —me recordó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

— Más te vale serlo —le dije gruñendo.

Ella rodó los ojos una vez más, y se acerco para besarme. Cerré los ojos esperando su cálido beso, pero no llegó. En cambio Maka, apoyo su frente contra la mía y comenzó a tareatear una canción de cuna. No me costo mucho tiempo reconocerla...

—Mañana me voy.—suspiró.—¿Y sabes? Yo sí me arrepiento de haberte conocido...—una pequeña lágrima surco su mejilla sonrojada— No me dolería tanto el adiós, si siguieras siendo solo mi amigo.

—Maka...—suspire con un frió paralizante invadiendo mi pecho.—Siempre supimos que esto estaba mal. Pero, tú me amas, yo te amo. Al menos hasta esta mañana. Tú no serás de nadie más...

Ella me hizo callar posando uno de sus delgados dedos sobre mi boca.

—Tú me regalaste una pequeña cajita de bordes tostados, en la que dijiste me entregabas tu corazón...—me sonrió cansada— Soul, es hora de que se lo regales a alguien más...

—No.—negué totalmente aterrado de sus palabras. —No sería capaz de hacer eso nunca, por favor deja ya de pedírmelo...

—¿Qué es todo esto Soul? Esta casa, este anillo... ¡Nosotros...!—un grito ahogado se desprendió de su pecho y las lagrimas seguían cayendo — ¡Esto es una ilusión! ¡Una simple Quimera! (1) El papel entre tus dedos lo confirma, Soul, ¡tengo que casarme mañana! ¡¿Te imaginas el rostro de Wes cuando _no_ me vea entrar por la iglesia? Su corazón no soportaría la verdad. Siempre supimos que lo nuestro era imposible...

Los segundos que tardé en reaccionar fueron pocos. Traté de llamarla pero seguía llorando, acaricio su rostro sin éxito. Para luego abrazarla y ver como ella se quedaba estática, sin corresponderme.

—No, no hables así—le rogué—¿Por qué no aparentamos que esa carta jamás llegó? Que nuestra vida sigue igual... — Maka, yo nunca pienso en el futuro... _ya vendrá_. Seamos felices todo lo que el tiempo nos lo permita. No arruines mis últimas horas junto a ti —

Ella me miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo le sonreí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque sería el más fuerte de los dos, de ahora en adelante.

La amo. Ella es la luz de mis ojos, el viento bajo mis alas, la brisa en la noche de invierno, "el queso de mis macarrones" y todo el resto que una cursi canción de amor pueda decir. Pero, ¿hay que discutirle todo para que lo entienda? Ella intenta ser un adulto, cuando por dentro es solo una niña. Yo seré la cabeza de esta relación, como ella fue y sigue siendo el soporte de mi vida. ¿Qué importa si algún día no está? Todos tenemos que irnos algún día... Puedo apreciarla, puedo sentirla, puedo verla, puedo oírla. Puedo guardar cada uno de_ esos_ detalles en mi alma. Y atesorarlos hasta el último suspiro.

Fui feliz durante un momento fugaz, y eso me basta para aguantar una eternidad de soledad. Sabia que ella se iría y eso nadie podía cambiarlo. Aun, si mis manos la rodeaban y estrechaban fuerte contra mi, aun así, ella jamás seria uno conmigo. Porque lo entendí en el momento en que Wes nos presento. Lo entendí en el momento en que ella me confeso ya no lo amaba. Y en el momento que en que nos besamos por primera vez.

Comprendi que.. Yo no soy capaz de dejar a Wes, sin la única mujer que ha amado. No soy capaz...

— Ahora... —le dije olvidando cada palabra vertida en un suspiró— ¿deseas algo de comer?

**

* * *

**

**(1)** _Quimera_: Un tipo de felicidad o gozo momentáneo, el cual si posee consecuencias. Simplemente las ignoramos.

* * *

Uh... que extraño, perturbador, dulce y amargo quedo esto. TwT

Amargo y dulce, ese es un buen titulo. Porque admitámoslo la vida siempre es así. La felicidad completa existe, solo para aquellos que viven el presente. Y aman con todo el corazón sin temor a ser heridos.

Es su ultima noche juntos despues de todo TwT ¿Les gustaria que lo continuara? ¿Ver su ultima noche juntos? La verdad ya se me ocurren algunas ideas :D Pero, tengo tantas historias ya... ¡Decidanlo ustedes!

**Esto es para ti mami mía, Opusualosa, dueña de mi hígado.... Este día lo he inventado solo para ti. Sea escrito que ayer 2 y hoy 3 de mayo del año 2010, son oficialmente el primer día de la madre Opusual, ¡tú día! ¡Y espero que sean muchos más! Puly-Elric, mami ¡guardas un trozo de mi corazón contigo! Y esta fue una forma de regalártelo, aun a la distancia.**

**:D Espero y les haya gustado, al igual que a ti. ¡Celebremos el día de la madre Opusual juntos!**

¿Review?


End file.
